An image display system such as a liquid crystal display system, is provided with a transmission apparatus, a reception apparatus and an image display section, and transmits image data and a clock, from the transmission apparatus to which an image signal has been input from the outside, to the reception apparatus, and samples, in the reception apparatus, the image data by the clock, and sends out the image data acquired by this sampling into a signal line, and displays the image in the image display section based on the image data sent to this signal line. In the image display system such as the liquid crystal display system, generally, the above-mentioned transmission apparatus or an apparatus containing this is referred to as a “timing controller”, and the above-mentioned reception apparatus or an apparatus containing this is referred to as a “driver.”
In the image display system like this, it is important to sample image data correctly by a clock in the reception apparatus. However, in the case where a phase difference (skew) between data and a clock which have reached the reception apparatus is large, or in the case where waveform deterioration of the data which has reached the reception apparatus is large, it may be impossible to sample the data correctly.
In Patent Literature 1, the invention intending to resolve a problem of the above-mentioned skew has been disclosed. The invention disclosed in the reference is one which has stored information on the above-mentioned skew in advance in the transmission apparatus, and gives a predetermined phase difference between data and a clock when transmitting them based on the above-mentioned skew information, and tries to make the skew between the data and clock in the reception apparatus smaller.